1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for reducing current consumption in a portable terminal including a flexible display. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for reducing current consumption when a portable terminal including a flexible display is bent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable terminals, such as a mobile communication terminal, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), and the like, are becoming increasingly smaller in size for portability.
However, since users reproduce and transmit information, such as texts, moving pictures, still images, music files, games, and the like, using a screen of a portable terminal, a large size display screen has become desirable.
As the portable terminal becomes smaller, the display screen also becomes smaller, which limits the usefulness of the display screen to the user when receiving, reproducing and transmitting information.
Recently, to overcome the limitation of small display screens, a flexible display of the portable terminal has been introduced. The flexible display, which is a future generation of displays, is formed in a thin substrate such as plastic and cannot be damaged even when the display is folded or rolled.
However, since the flexible display of the portable terminal can be bent, there is an area of the display that is out of a viewing angle range of a user when the portable terminal is bent.
Accordingly, if display content is displayed on the area which is out of the viewing angle range or if the flexible display is used as a full screen, power of the portable terminal is wasted.
Therefore, a need exists for an apparatus and method for reducing power of the portable terminal when the flexible display is in a full screen state and in a bent state.